Assistance
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from a reader. Ruffnut finds Hiccup in a bit of a bind and lends her assistance to the matter.


**A request from classykazmiller's25 **

When Ruffnut Thorston had left her house this morning she had most definitely not been expecting _this. _If she was completely honest she wasn't even looking for Hiccup in the first place, she was looking for her brother to throttle his ass for messing up her favorite spear.

She found him in the woods and gave him a sound thrashing and threatened to destroy him completely should he ever get the notion to do it again.

And she certainly hadn't expected to find him like this for sure.

On her way home Ruffnut heard it. Her name from behind a tree… but not spoken… more like… moaned?

Okay now she was curious. She slipped through the forest silently as she could. Then she saw him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, son of the chief, Hope and Heir of the Hooligan tribe, tamer of the great Night Fury, moaning _her_ name.

Hers. Not Astrid's. _HERS!_

And he seemed to be enjoying what he was doing where she couldn't see.

But she could guess, boy could she guess.

Ruffnut bit her lip in a sneaky, snarky, unabashed, Thorston grin as a Thorston idea filled her wheat blond head. If she's on his mind in that way and causing him problems shouldn't she help?

So while he stood there, running his hands up and down his length, Ruff slipped around behind him and slid her arms around his waist and lighted her hands on top of his.

Of course Hiccup jumped at her touch, spinning around and gawking at her standing there staring at him with his leggings around his ankles and his erection standing proud and tall pointing directly at her. A grin spread across her lips as she smirked at him.

"Need some help with that?" she asked nonchalant, leaning against a nearby tree.

"R-Ruffnut?! What are you doing here?!" he yelped trying to straighten himself up. Ruffnut stepped forward and lighted her hand on his as he was trying to put himself away.

"Heard you calling my name, thought you could use my help. Turns out I was right," she said smiling at him. "So what ya say?"

"Er?"

"Come on," she purred, "I'll make it fun."

Without even waiting for an answer she slipped down to her knees and pushed his hands away, looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"Really it's alright you don't have to- Oh by Freyja!" he gasped as Ruffnut, after admiring it, took his considerable length into her hot mouth. She smirked up at him with her dark blue eyes and began to move, bobbing her head so his cock slipped in and out at a steady pace.

Ruffnut pulled away from him to kiss the tip and wrap her hand around the base of his shaft where she couldn't quite reach with her mouth. She flattened her tongue against his tip and then took him back in her mouth again.

While one hand worked the shaft along with her mouth and tongue, her other hand slid between his legs and started to palm his balls.

"Ruffnut!" Hiccup moaned, hips thrusting lightly into her mouth. Ruffnut looked up at him and ran her tongue along the bottom of his cock. She gave a groan and the vibrations running up her throat into her mouth and up his erection.

Ruffnut pulled back and his erection popped free of it. "Am I doing good so far?"

"Better than I ever imagined," he hissed.

"Good," she said and continued to move her hand over his member but her mouth moved to his balls taking one in her mouth and then the other before running her tongue along the middle earning a deep groan of delight and a shudder of the spine of the man she was pleasuring.

"Unnngh! Ruffnut! Where- gah- how did you learn this?" he asked.

"You really don't want to know," she said, continuing her work at what had her interest right now.

"Fffff-" Hiccup bit back his groans of delight as Ruffnut ran her tongue all around his shaft like it was a phephermint stick. His hands delved into her exposed pale gold hair, her helmet long lost.

She groaned in delight at the feeling of his fingers against her scalp and his gentle tugging of her hair as she continued to lick along his shaft.

Ruffnut smirked up at him again and Hiccup was learning to like that smirk. She slipped him into her mouth again and began to bob again drawing him closer and closer to his edge.

"Ruff…" he gave a guttural moan.

"Well if you insist," she muttered around him, earning a strange sound she couldn't even name. With one final glint in her eyes she pulled out another trick. She gave a suck.

His knees buckled a little against her and she gave his balls a squeeze. "Gah!" he gasped. "Close! Gods so close!"

"Then let's finish you off shall we, dragon tamer?" she muttered and with another combination of tongue and suck and a well placed squeeze to his balls and the hand that was still around his shaft, Hiccup came.

Ruffnut did her best to take in all of it that she could, swallowing as much of the warm viscous liquid as she could. Once his orgasm was complete he fell against her and slid to the ground, leaning against her.

"Wow," he breathed, smiling at her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," she smirked. "So, lover boy, gonna give us a kiss or just gonna sit there staring at me all day?" she asked.

Hiccup didn't know what to do and bit his lip nervously. Ruffnut just rolled her eyes and gave him a harsh proper Viking girl kiss.

"We gonna keep this our little secret?" she asked pressing her forehead against his.

"Most assuredly," he agreed.

**Well here is the request from classykazmiller's25. Hope I did it justice. :) **


End file.
